tremorsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Vampyrum Spectrum08
Hi Vampyrum Spectrum08 -- we are excited to have Tremors Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. I noticed you had moved your Main Page to the title Main Page, and edited the corresponding "mediawiki" page so that when people type in just "tremors.wikia.com" they actually wind up at the main page. It actually helps search engines (and consequently people) find you if it's at a descriptive title such as "Tremors Wiki" instead of just "Main Page", but that's up to you. If you decide to move it again, make sure to edit Mediawiki:Mainpage to point to the new title :). Also I see that you are customizing your menus -- that's great! and very helpful for vistors. Unfortunately you are customizing Mediawiki:Sidebar, which is only seen by the Monobook and Quartz skins. I assume you prefer one of these. But the default skin for this site is Monaco-sapphire, and it doesn't use that menu at all. It has its own menu at Mediawiki:Monaco-sidebar. This is the skin most of your visitors will see, so it's worth making it useable, even if you keep working in one of the other skins. Give it a look -- it's a good skin! If there's anything I can help you with, or you have any questions, please leave a message on my talk page. -- Wendy (talk) 00:58, 3 May 2008 (UTC) Logo Hi Vampyrum Spectrum08. I saw your request at Logo Creation Wiki for a logo, so I made one (as you can see). If you want anything changed with it just let me know! Thanks, and good luck with your wiki! [[User:Swannie|'Swa']]n[[User talk:Swannie|'nie']] § ♣ ☼ 00:18, 8 July 2008 (UTC) improving tremors wiki Hrllo this is FossilLord is you have been watching I have been modifying/upgrading the wiki with new information from a combination of my own observation and cutting and pasting from other tremors sites since they have begun to close down I would like you to try and get as much information as possible so that they can improve the wiki.